Shankolin
Shankolin was a journeyman of the Glasscraft and the son of its former Craftmaster, Norist. He became involved in the Abominator movement during the Ninth Pass, which condemned the ancient computer system AIVAS and all of its works as «the Abomination». Biography Shankolin was one of three sons of Norist, and was noted to be under his father's control. Shankolin grew up knowing the horrors of Thread, having participated in the Glasscrafthall's ground crews. However, like his father, he distrusted AIVAS. Being close to the end of his time as a journeyman, he was eager to please Norist in the hopes of being the one to be taught the glassmaking techniques known only to masters. For this reason, Shankolin, at his father's request, led a band of Glasscrafters and mercenaries from Bitra Hold to attacked the AIVAS facility at Landing with the intent of destroying it. In response, AIVAS unleashed sonic defenses which deafened and disabled the men. The mercenaries were exiled to the mines of Crom Hold as punishment, though Shankolin's specific identity was not learned. Norist himself would be sent into exile along with two Lord Holders following their attempt to abduct Masterharper Robinton. Shankolin would make an attempt to escape the mines, but being deaf at the time, he was easily recaptured. Over the years, Shankolin would regain some of his hearing, but pretended to still be deafened. Years after AIVAS' deactivation, Shankolin escaped from the Crom mines during a meteor impact. Holding a personal theory that AIVAS caused the death of Masterharper Robinton, Shankolin revived the Abominators. He was known in the Abominator movement only as «Fifth», one of seven leaders of the movement. The Abominators began with a series of raids on new technology. The pattern of attacks would only be noticed by Master Harper Mekelroy, better known as Pinch, who began tracking the activities of the Abominators. Shankolin rallied the Abominators to attack the Healer Hall and the Printercrafthall, both considered emblems of «the Abomination». Though the Healer Hall attacks were largely successful, the Printercrafthall remained unharmed due to advanced warning from the Runners. Thanks to Dorse however, Shankolin was able to be put in touch with Toric, Lord Holder of Southern Hold. With Toric's assistance, Shankolin was able to get inside the Admin building and approach AIVAS itself. He began making plans on how to destroy the computer, but he did not get far. Though the artificial intelligence had «died» years before, AIVAS' records recognized Shankolin as one of the attackers it had deafened in the first attack, and this time struck with lethal force, firing a pair of lasers that killed Shankolin on the spot. Pinch would be called to identify the body. Though he was able to deduce that Shankolin was one of the leaders that he had been searching for, he was unable to find out Shankolin's true identity. Personality and traits Shankolin was one of a vocal minority that distrusted the improvements brought about by AIVAS. Thus, he was willing to undertake illegal and underhanded actions in the hopes of destroying the machine. It was mentioned that he was very much under his father's control, and gaining Norist's approval was a factor in Shankolin agreeing to participate in Norist's plans. As the leader of the Abominators, Shankolin went by the designation "Fifth". He was fairly charismatic, able to recruit other distrusting people, and an excellent planner. He also had some skills in deception and disguise, which made him difficult to track and catch, until AIVAS's self-defense system killed him on sight. Appearances * All the Weyrs of Pern * The Skies of Pern (first named) ru:Шанколин Category:Ninth Pass Category:Journeyman Category:Glass-smith Category:Exile - Shunned (No Weyr/Hold/Hall)